<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy Turned to Madness by Zyxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702456">Fantasy Turned to Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst'>Zyxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Obsessive Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Possessive Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Steve Rogers Feels, obscene phone call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve calls 'his' girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy Turned to Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the radio silence was lifted, Steve called you.</p>
<p>Every call went to voice mail.</p>
<p>Why weren't you answering?</p>
<p>Was your phone on silent?</p>
<p>Were you in a meeting?</p>
<p>Did you leave it in your purse?</p>
<p>Anger welled up. His jaw stiffened, teeth grinding.</p>
<p>'Keep it together, Rogers.' The oft repeated mantra echoed in his mind. All too often, his anger got<br/>the better of him and his well-laid plans went into the shitter because of it. </p>
<p>One last try.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>His breath left him. Your voice a healing balm to his wounded soul. Tension left.</p>
<p>"Hello?" The brief pause caused him to compress his lips together. </p>
<p>"Who is this?" Anger with an underlayer of fear.</p>
<p>"Oh for fuck's sakes! Quit calling me!" You ended the call. </p>
<p>Steve closed his eyes, smiling. Mentally reviewing the list of infractions, he added one hang-up,<br/>one use of bad language, and seventeen calls unanswered.</p>
<p>Punishing you would be delicious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>